


Misaki and Kyo (A Fruit's Basket Fanfiction)

by Code_Archangel_exe



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Cat Zodiac, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fighting, Kyo is moody as ever, OC is a zodiac, Orphan - Freeform, What else do I need to add?, f!Zodiac x Kyo, female x Kyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Code_Archangel_exe/pseuds/Code_Archangel_exe
Summary: A slow burn romance of a girl with a secret, and a family of zodiac members.Misaki has been on her own most of her life, what will she do when she starts a new school, looses her home, and gets into a fight with the angsty hothead in class? Find out as you go on reader-chan!Your Story Awaits~(Work in progress)





	Misaki and Kyo (A Fruit's Basket Fanfiction)

It was Misaki’s first day of high school. Her alarm clock blared loud enough to wake the whole neighbourhood. She wasn’t exactly what you call “excited” for high school. She scrambled off her cot to her feet and slapped on her Susaki High uniform. It was 7:30. “I’m gonna be late!”

 

  She grabbed her headphones and an apple before dropping out of her loft-home in the grand oak tree to the ground below. She ran down the hill and onto “Susaki Street” as fast as her feet could carry her. Ding! The bell rung and she was late.

  

  Misaki ran through the halls to the last classroom on the third floor hallway. The door read  “Room 307 Martial Arts”.  

“Ah, class this is our new student Misaki Otari,” the teacher announced in a booming voice. “Now everyone pair up and begin practicing your kicks while I take this important phone call In Room 287.”

 

  Before she knew it, Misaki was the only one without a partner, or so she thought. ‘Stupid teacher,’ she thought. She wasn’t even seated. She slowly walked to the back of the room. Standing there was a handsome man with bright orange hair and a devilish smile.

 

  “So we’re partners,” she said in her usually cocky voice.

 

“Yeah, I guess so,” said the boy with a big huff. “I’m Kyo. So, are we gonna fight or sit here?”

“Fine let’s see what you got, carrot top!”

 

Kyo threw a couple kicks, but they either missed or went over her head.

 

  Misaki was getting impatient, she threw a kick that hurled Kyo to the ground.

 

Kyo’s temper rose, “why I oughta.. “ Kyo missed and kicked Misaki in the face.

 

She tumbled to the ground in a heap, her left cheek streamed tears of blood. A tear rolled down her face.

 

  Kyo’s face went white and a chill trickled up his spine. Kyo crouched down beside her. Misaki looked up slowly as blood droplets rolled down her face, one by one.

 

“Hey, look.. I’m.. sorry. There? Happy?! I said I’m sorry and it was an accident, but you started it by kicking me to the ground!”

 

  Misaki looked him in the eyes now, holding her face. There was so much anger in his eyes, yet  still there was sincerity in his words. The bell rang and class was over. The two stood there silently for a long while. Then Misaki spoke, “I’ll talk to you later then. I’m going to go eat my lunch in peace.”

 

  She stopped at her locker and grabbed her apple and rice balls she had prepared the day before. She needed to think, so she climbed the fire escape ladder to the roof to eat and watch the sky. As soon as she finished, she heard the fire escape hatch open and Kyo climbed onto the roof.

 

  “Oh, you again,” Kyo said, looking away.

 

Misaki was confused by his words. She did not see them as enemies, she, well, saw them as partners in class.

 

“Rematch?” Misaki cheeped in an unusual overly peppy tone. “A rematch, from this morning, like a fight. Just for fun.”

 

  Kyo faced her now  with that devilish smile of his on his face. “Only if you’re not afraid to loose.”

 

Misaki took her stance, she was trying very hard not to let her excitement burst into a million pieces. Kyo signaled and the fight was on. Watching them would have been fun but, though neither of them were telling of it, they much rather preferred being alone.

 

 Kyo threw the first punch, missing by her swift avoidance. Then she was ready to show her true potential, usually unwanted material for class. She threw three quick sly punches to the abdomen and a stunning foot sweep to the legs, knocking him off balance.

 

  Kyo was now ready to step up a notch. With a quick flip to his feet, he saw her true potential and was ready to use his. She fought with quickness and agility rather than strength and accuracy. This was now a battle of skill.

 

  “Well are you gonna fight or you just stand there with a stupid expression on your face?” Misaki said with an impatient tone, slightly losing her smile. Kyo suddenly snapped out of his thoughts. He started to throw a winning punch to the abdomen but instead ended up missing, causing himself to fall forward landing on top of Misaki as they fall to the ground.

 

  Kyo was now laying on top of Misaki, practically pinning her to the ground. Misaki sat there with a shocked look on her face. Misaki was wondering why the hell she didn’t transform, Kyo was a boy. And he was laying on top of her right now! I should be a damn cat right now! Just then the bell rung and lunch was over. Kyo quickly stood up with a slight blush on his face, barely noticeable but not invisible.

 

   “Well, I-I gotta get to class.. S-sorry about that. God I’m such an idiot! No wonder Yuki is so much better at fighting than me!” Misaki got up slowly, Yuki, she thought. Yuki the class president? Practically the prince of our school? What does Kyo have to do with Yuki?

 

   Kyo was still muttering angrily to himself as he started to walk back to the fire escape hatch. She suddenly snapped back to reality. She quickly caught up to him and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. Kyo, shocked suddenly turned around. “What do you want now?!” He yelled. Well, first you could quit screaming,” She said in her cocky tone. “There’s nothing wrong with your damn fighting! And you're not an idiot! All you did was space your feet too far apart!”

 

   Kyo was a little shocked by her outburst, but he quickly responded. “Well how the hell do you know? Who taught you to fight? I've been training with one of the best masters there is for six months on a damn mountain!”Misaki replied, she said “My father taught me, I have trained with him since I was four years old!”  Kyo replied.“Then why don’t you go tell him about how perfect you are. Go tell him how you know everything about fighting!” “Because he’s dead!” Misaki screamed in his face before bursting into tears. “he died last month! He was killed in a car accident! And I will never get to say anything to him ever again!”

 

  Kyo’s face suddenly softened and he felt horrible. “Well how the hell was I supposed to know? Don’t you still have a mother? Who takes care of you?” Misaki stopped crying, “My mother died when I was born. I never even knew her. I have Nobody, Nobody but me!” She grabbed her lunchbox, wiped her tears away, and started to head to the exit, “It’s not easy being the only one left in your life who cares..” She then vanished back into the school.

 

   Later that day, school was over and Misaki was walking to her “home” in the woods. Ever since her dad died, she had to sell the house and live in the tree house that her dad made for her when she had been about 11 years old or so. She had a small job on the weekend, just enough to keep the food on her table. Misaki often worked too hard for her own good. She fell ill often in the colder seasons but still went to school and work; ignoring the concerns of fellow classmates and co-workers.

 

   Misaki was laying on her cot thinking. She had her lantern on next to her. Why did I not transform today when Kyo fell on me? I’m pretty sure he’s a boy I mean.. no never mind. Is he immune to the curse? How could this be? Her head was racing and she was stressed. Suddenly, with a burst of purple smoke, she transformed into a snow white, blue tipped foxy looking cat. “Crap!” she cursed under her breath.

 

   Soon after she heard two voices walking through the forest. Both male. One was sweet and smooth, and the other sounded like Kyo. “Please don’t be Kyo!” She hopped into the window of the tree house and peered down. It that.. Kyo and Prince Yuki?! She fell out of the window and landed on her feet. “Oh my god!” She thought to herself. What if i transform here?! They’ll see me! She quickly scrambled behind a bush before.. Poof! She had transformed, and she was naked none the less.

 

    “What was that?” She heard Yuki say. “Look, is that purple smoke?” “I’ll meet you back at the house!” Kyo yelled as he kept walking. “Okay.” Yuki called back, but Kyo was long gone. “Is someone there?” Yuki called out as he slowly approached the spot where Misaki transformed.

 

     Misaki stayed crouched and tried to back up. Snap! She had stepped on a stick. “I know you’re there, you don’t have to hide.” Yuki called once more being only a few steps away now. Misaki had no choice now, she had to say something. “Umm.. Please don’t come any closer.” She finally called back. Yuki took one more step and stopped. He was surprised to hear the voice of  a girl in his family’s private woods. “If I may ask, who are you miss? I’m Yuki Sohma.” He said.

“I’m Misaki Otari, A Pleasure Mr. Yuki.”

 

       Yuki replied with surprise in his voice. “Wait, you go to my school don’t you? You’re on our Martial Arts and Kendo team. You won 1st place in the Championship. I presented you with the award.” “Yeah, I remember you, Prince Yuki.” Misaki replied is a cocky tone as usual. “If I may ask, What are you doing in my Family’s woods Miss Otari?” He asked sincerely. Misaki gasped. “What?! Your woods?” “My family has owned these woods for hundreds of years.” Yuki had said in a quiet voice. “What?! Like are you going to kick me out or something?!” Misaki was frantic. She knew that if they found out that she not only lived on their land, but in a tree-house none the less she would be in some serious trouble. “Miss Otari i will not kick you out, I just wondered why you were here that’s all.” Yuki calmly replied. “N-no reason, I was just going for a walk, that’s all..” Misaki could tell that wouldn’t be very convincing with the obvious panicked tone  in her voice.  “But why are you hiding miss, are you hurt? I saw a puff of smoke coming from over there..” Misaki was on the verge of an anxiety attack. She not only found out that she lived on private property, but that she was now caught trespassing, naked, by the owners! If that wasn’t bad enough, how was she supposed to explain the smoke? It’s not like she can just waltz out from behind the shrubbery all relaxed and naked before explaining that she was in fact a zodiac animal, who had fallen out of a tree before turning into a bare-assed human! ‘This guy would think I’m a maniac’ she thought, ‘what the heck does someone even say in this situation?! Well, I mean does anyone else ever find themselves in such a fucked up situation? Probably not, as far as she knew, she was the only zodiac creature about..’ She needed an explanation, and she needed one now. “I uh, I-I’m smoking hookah! Yeah, hookah! That’s it, so don’t come close or I’ll uh, burn ya!” Misaki felt like crying, of all the things she could possibly say, she said hookah. ‘Well now it’s just ten times worse,’ she thought, ‘trespassing a private forest owned by the esteemed Sohma boys, lining on their property, and to add to that being currently naked and smoking an illegal drug.. Just one of these is worth a trip to the station..’

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters, and/or settings and themes. I do not take credit for anything but Misaki and my own imagination and writing this story. If you wish to share this story please seek permission from me first.
> 
> any part of this document reproduced without consent from the author and citations will be considered either plagiarism or theft and will be persecuted.  


End file.
